


Red Eyed Knight

by SilentMoonKnows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Charity Gala, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fox Stiles, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Peter Hale, Shapeshifter Stiles, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Vigilante Derek Hale, Werewolf Biology, alter ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: Derek is Batman sort of.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Let's admit it since Superman appeared in Supergirl a lot of Derek as Superman fanfiction is gonna come out so why not twist it and make him BATMAN ... sort of. 
> 
>  
> 
> oh also sorry about any grammar or spelling errors.  
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. OR ANY DC CHARACTERS.

“Why nephew what has brought this extreme level of broodiness this evening?” Peter asks with mild interest as I walked briskly towards the monitors that were my eyes for Beacon City. His curiosity spiked when he saw me in my beta form, “Well, well an interesting evening it must have been, care to share?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows. I snarled, snapping my teeth in warning.

“Peter behave yourself will you?” a young man said emerging from the shadows from the den. He was dressed in black from head to toe, black skinny jeans that hugged his lean muscular Nike high-tops, a muscle shirt however even with all of this he wore one item of color, a forest green scarf that brought out the color of his eyes. He was a quite stunning young man.

“Well if it isn’t the runaway prodigy” Peter remarks drily.

“Well it looks like the years haven’t been nice to you. Peter you look like shit” the green eyed man said flashing charming smile at Peter throwing in a wink for good measures. Peter growled the sound rising from the center of his chest but was cut short when his nephew slammed the palms of his hands onto the black steel desk causing it to vibrate from the impact.

“Enough, both of you!” he growled before focusing back onto the screen. Isaac blinked shocked at the outburst from his mentor, he had never seen him lose his temper so easily before. His mentor’s jaw was clenched so tightly you could see the small vein in his left cheek twitched every few seconds, his fingernails sharpening into claws before receding back into regular fingertips.  

“What’s has your tail in a twist?” he asked approaching him and looking at the multiple monitors hoping to find a clue to what had his mentor, his brother in such a strange state.

“That what I was trying to figure out before you so rudely interrupted” Peter said in a sing-song voice. Isaac flicked him off causing Peter to snort in amusement, “Keep dreaming pup”.

“You’re trying my patience both of you”.

“Oh just tell us what has gotten you in such a foul mood so we can all go our ways this evening” Peter said with an exaggerated sigh, “I have people to see, I am a very busy man after all”.

“You’re a butler” Isaac deadpanned.

“I’m a Hale” he said hotly.

“You’re freaking old” he said with a grin.

“You’re a nuisance”.

“Better than old” Isaac shot back smugly.

Before Peter could fire back a comeback a roar was heard from the video that had just began to play. They both turned and they could not hide the look of horror and disgust that painted itself across their features. The monster was hideous, he looked like a lizard that happened to be on steroids. He was brown-green, slimy with uneven green-grey scales and eyes a vivid yellow with teeth as sharp as razors and a tail with a sharp spike at the end.

“What the fuck is that?!” Isaac asked pulling a chair closer and began analyzing the creature for any visible weak points.

“That’s the question that everyone has been asking” his mentor said and crossed over his chest as he leaned back and watched the video play on. The lizard was a few blocks away from the police officer’s banquet when it had attacked the citizens out of the blue. After a few minutes of agonizing deaths and gore his mentor appeared to fight the beast. People called him Alpha, his wore a black mask the strings that attached it to his face hidden in his raven black hair. He never wore a shirt always showing of his physique while wearing black skin tight latex trousers finishing with black combat boots and a belt full of gadgets wrapped snuggly around his waist.  Alpha snarled viciously at the creature before launching himself at the creature and began clawing and punching at it without any effect. It looked as if the creature didn’t have any weak point, even though the scales looked soft and gooey they must have been tough as steel if his claws had no effect on the creature. The battle continued like that for a few minutes but suddenly the creature seemed to have gotten tired because with just one punch in the abdomen he send Alpha flying and crashing into a car a few feet away.

“Ouch” Peter commented.

The creature roared causing some of the lingering civilians to scream in terror, the creature snarled but before he could advance towards his mentor there was a flash of movement in the corner away from the camera and the creature hissed retreating and after moment of hesitation it chased after whatever had drawn its attention.

“What was that?” Isaac asked rewinding the video once more.

“I don’t know” Alpha drawled out angrily.

“Well what the hell pushed it back, matter of fact _who_ the fuck did he chase after?!” Isaac questioned.

“I. Don’t. Know.” Alpha hissed out heatedly, “The scent, it isn’t like anything I have ever smelled before it smelled … like an animal but not entirely… it smell different. The scent was faint I couldn’t track it especially with the scent of the monster still burning my nose”.

“He was avoiding the camera” Peter said examining the screen that was frozen at the point where the creature had stumbled back, “Whoever it may have been… it seems to me children that they knew a camera was located there… this is quite intriguing indeed nephew”. 

Alpha narrowed his eyes, “Isaac your helping me patrol the city from now one I don’t want no arguing we have to stop the creature no matter what, we have to protect the citizens, I’ll be back soon I’m going to go and meet with the Commissioner”.

“Wait, you know the deal Alpha, if were doing this then we are doing it as partners, we are going to be equals and as a team.” He said approaching him extending his hand out. Alpha stared at Isaac, “Well then what have you decided to name yourself now?”

Isaac grinned, “What about the Blue Beta”

Alpha shrugged before walking away Isaac trailing behind him with a satisfied smile. Peter however continued looking at the screen, “The Kanima, what an interesting evening indeed”.


	2. Commissioner Argent

“Commissioner Argent” as soon as those words left my mouth a gun was being pointed right at my head. I rolled my eyes, “What is the meaning of this Commissioner?”

“You tell me Alpha. Have you seen the destruction that this monster has  left behind because of you. All the innocent life’s lost because of your carelessness. You have failed at protecting the citizens of this city, you have failed-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Argent” I snarled my eyes flashing crimson-red, “Don’t you dare blame me for the mistakes you have made as Commissioner, of the mistakes that have caused severe consequences because of you, because of your family. So don’t you DARE have the guts to blame me”.

Argent’s eyes spoke volumes. Spoke about the shame that his family had brought upon the Argent name and the shame it would bring upon future generations, “Don’t expect an apology Alpha. But you did swear it upon yourself to protect this city, what the hell was that creature?”

I shook my head as I switched my stance into a crouching position, “We are still trying to figure it out. It is nothing we have ever encountered”.

“We?” Argent asked.

“Yup” Blue Beta said landing in a crouch next to me causing Commissioner Argent’s hand to twitch towards his gun, “Wow there. I come in peace”.

“Who the hell is this?” Argent asked looking at me for an explanation.  

“I’m actually prefer to be referred as a him Commissioner and you can call me Blue Beta” he flash a charming smile as he gave a small salute to Argent. I rolled my eyes, “What the hell?”

“Commissioner this is Blue Beta my … my partner-”

“We are equals. Not a sidekick-”

“And he’s gonna be working with me-”

“Alongside him-”

“For this case and possibly the foreseeable future as well”

“Isn’t this exciting?!” Blue Beta said with a grin as he rose from his crouch and leaned back against the wall. His pearly white teeth stood out with the cobalt-blue mask he wore. His golden curls shining with the moonlight.

“This is your plan Alpha? Recruit more vigilantes so you can stop this creature?”

“Do you have a better plan Commissioner?” Alpha asked his head tilted slightly to the side in disinterest, “because if you do well I would love to hear it”.

Commissioner Argent narrowed his eyes, “Just take this creature down before it causes more destruction or I’ll have both of your heads in a silver platter” he hissed angrily before turning his trench coat flapping with the breeze.

“Well he seems like a nice guy” Isaac said sarcastically as the roof door closed, “What the hell is his problem?”

“Behave yourself will you” I said, “He has the same problem as us. There is a creature in the loose who seems indestructible wreaking havoc across the city killing innocent lives. He just doing his job.”

“Since when do you defend an Argent?” Isaac asked after a silent pause.

“Since I took it upon myself to protect our home. Holding a grudge against something he didn’t do doesn’t protect this city.” I said as I stood looking down at my city. The city lights shining bright as people made their way across the night.  People who were weak and defenseless and that are gullible to the things happening around them.  Isaac sighed, “I guess you’re right. Well shouldn’t we get this show on the rode Alpha? Let’s go and clean out the city of the scum that occupy it”.

Shooting me a devilish grin he jumped down into the quiet street below taking one last look across Beacon City I jumped down following after him, dedicating another night into keeping the promise that I had made to my family so many years ago.


	3. Cars and Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter guys. Hope you enjoy don't forget to leave kudos or comments!!
> 
>  
> 
> oh and also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

“Stilinski!” the voice of the Commissioner echoed into the room. Beacon City’s Chief of Police John Stilinski turned to give a stern look towards his son, “What did you do?”.

The boy shrugged raising his hands up in defense, “I didn’t do anything this time!” . The majority of the police officers in the room snorted or rolled their eyes causing the young Stilinski to pout, “Hey!”. Commissioner Chris Argent was making his way towards Chief Stilinski and the look that he had in his face made many coward in their seats. However, for the young Stiles Stilinski the fury that the Commissioner radiated piked at his curiosity greatly, what had gotten the Commissioner so worked up?

Yet, the answer was simple. Alpha.

The only individual that could get the Commissioner that worked up would be the vigilante who was known as Alpha. Well, he could also include his best friend Scott McCall … who happened to be dating the daughter of the Commissioner … and he could also add himself to the list since the Commissioner had been quite worked up when he accident blew up  a part of  Beacon City Park …

But in his defense that had ended up saving many civilian life’s! Let’s just say it was a long story …

“What did Stiles do this time Chris?” Dad asked quite a quite dramatic sigh, I stuck my tongue out at him.

“This has nothing to do with Stiles this time-”

“Ha! You see, look at this face and tell me if I look like a trouble maker!” I shouted in glee causing several officers to snort in amusement while others spoke against me.

Commissioner Argent shot me a glare and I smiled back, “As I was saying John, this has nothing to do with Stiles but it does have to do with this monster that has been terrorizing the city of the last couple of days…”

I grinned, Yup this certainly  had my full attention.  The citizens of Beacon City had already giving it a name, The Kanima they called it. It had appeared out of the blue in the docks killing more than a dozen people and leaving even more in critical condition. Alpha had been spotted fighting the creature now and then. However everyone got a chance to see the hero of the people fight the creature.

I wasn’t there in person but I had heard from Scott that the creature had shown up when the banquet for the police department was in full bloom. The fight (according to Scott) was out of this world, the creature was strong and fast almost killing Alpha which I found it hard to believe.  

“... Alpha?” my father questioned drawing my attention back into the conversation.

“Well according to him he doesn’t have a clue at what this beast is” he hissed in anger.

“What does he have plan?” my dad continued.

“ Well he has a sidekick now, Blue Beta he called himself”.

“THAT’S SO COOL!” I shouted in excitement only to remember that I wasn’t suppose to be listening into the conversation. I smiled sheepishly at the Commissioner and my father who glared at me.

“Isn’t it time for you to return to school?” Dad asked.

“Lunch just started!” I shouted in protest.

“Go Stiles” he said and I rolled my eyes.

“Fine. I left your lunch in the office. Turkey salad and I also packed some fruit and a bottle of juice and water.”

“What em I a rabbit?” my dad joked.

“See you later old man!”  I said grabbing my backpack and waving goodbye to everyone. As I made my way outside and head towards school I couldn’t help but time about what I had a chance to overhear. Alpha didn’t know what this creature was and now he had a partner. What could he possibly be planning? Better yet, where would a creature that big be hiding during a bright sunny day like today? Was the creature a night creature?

A loud horn was heard just before I felt the car colliding with my body. The force of the hit wasn't that hard  but it did manage to knock me flat on my ass scrapping my hand in the process as well as causing my head to meet the pavement.

People began shouting in alarm.

The sound of people’s footsteps as they came closer.

The sound of door’s opening.

“You okay kid?” a man asked me as I sat up groaning in pain.

“What kind of question is that? For fucking sake Peter you hit him with a car!” a second voice shouted causing my head to throb. I blink several times trying to focus on the the two individual that stood before me.

“It’s not my fault this brat didn’t look both ways before crossing!” the man named Peter hissed defensively

I frowned, “This ‘brat’ as you called me has a name you know!”

“I don’t care.” Peter snorted.

“Well you should do you even know who I am?” I said

“Do you know who _ _I__ am, kid? You don’t get to talk to me in that tone you little brat” he growled.

“Nobody cares Peter” the second man sighed as he came closer and knelt down in front of me, “You okay dude, sorry about that?”.

“My head hurts” I said honestly, “I think I might have gotten a concussion.”

“Well then let’s take you to the hospital. I’m Isaac by the way, what your name buddy?” he said as he pulled me up and I stumbled falling into his arms. I blushed.

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. My dad is the Chief of Police” I said yawning.

“Shit. Peter he’s so gonna murder you when he finds out what you did” Isaac said as he led me towards the car.

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“I have to go back to school though…” I said as my eyes started dropping and the throbbing of my head diminished. Isaac nudged me, “Don’t fall asleep on me Stiles you have a concussion. Just stay awake a little longer, okay?”

So with me being Stiles Stilinski  I did what was only nature, I fell asleep.


	4. Hospital God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about and grammar or spelling errors, enjoy!

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” those were the first words that escaped my mouth after I woke up to bright lights and a startling white room.

“Stiles!” I heard my best friend Scott shout in relieve. My eyes snapped towards the sound of his voice just as Scott pulled me into a bear hug almost pulling me off the bed I was currently laying on. I smiled even though the pain in my head was beginning to make itself known.

“Dude I was so worried! When mom told me that you were in the hospital I freaked out, I was scared out of my mind!” he said as he pulled away and looked me up and down over my injuries.

“Scotty this probably sounds predictable but what happened?” I asked.

“Oh I can answer that. This moron ran you over.” said a voice coming from the left.  A young man with blond curls sat in the couch that occupied that space in the room. He was wearing a nice expensive looking suit with a lime-green silk tie. Next to him sat a much older man, he had short dark brown hair and was wearing a similar suit except his was all black.

I frowned, “Isaac, right?”

The young man smiled, “Yup, the one and only. I’m here to apologizing in the behave of this moron as well as making sure that you would be okay.”

“Isaac, I swear to god call me a moron one more time and you won’t leave this hospital anytime soon” the man Peter said through clenched teeth. I narrowed my eyes, “You ran me over you asshole!”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I thought we made that clear already. However, I wasn’t the idiot who crossed the road without looking both ways.” Before I could say another word the door to my room burst opened and my father burst in.

“Stiles!”

“Hey Dad!” I smiled giving him a small wave. He walked over and gave me a tight hug and I squeezed back. “I’m okay. Just some bumps and bruises nothing time cant heal.”

“Kid, don’t ever scare me like that again.” he whispered but even though his voice was low in volume it was strong with emotion. His light chocolate brown eyes sparkling with relief and diminishing fear.

“Mr. Stilinski I’m guessing” Isaac said as he stood buttoning his expensive suit.

“And you are?” my dad asked frowning his face morphing into one of professionalism.

Isaac smiled sheepishly, “Our car was the one that actually ran Stiles over…”

My dad’s eyes visibly harden with anger, “How the hell did that happen? Were you not watching the road?” he said heatedly.

“On the contrary Chief Stilinski my eyes were focused on the road you son’s mind however was someone else since he wasn’t watching where he was walking. It was your son’s idiotic behavior that has him where he is at the moment.”

I fought back a smile when I saw the look that came over my dad’s features when Peter said that but before he could a new voice said, “Peter.” Isaac and Peter visibly froze before looking down at their feet, I frowned turning towards the sound of the new voice and the air in my lungs froze.

Holy curly fries, this guys was a goddamn Greek god!

He had raven-black hair that was sticking up in different direction, he had nice tanned skin and

a five o'clock shadow. His eyes a dark gray-green and the way that expensive Armani suit hugged his tone body made my mouth water…

I blinked several times, was he an illusion? He seemed to good to be truth.

“You are?” my dad as coldly.

The man gave a thin smile, “Pardon my manners Chief Stilinski, my name is Derek Hale.” Everyone in the room except Isaac and Peter froze in shock. Derek Hale, Derek Hale as in the CEO and the heir to Hale Industries.  He was the richest man in Beacon City, he was one of the richest man in the whole world with businesses in every corner of the world. Not to mention a well-known playboy…

“Mr. Hale” my father said extending his hand in greeting which Derek shook.

“What are you doing here?” my dad asked.

“Well since the car that your son was hit with is mine I just came by to make sure he was okay as well as to pay for all medical expenses.”

“You don’t have to, its to much” I spoke up.

His eyes zeroed in on me and my heart skipped a beat, “Stiles, isn’t it?”

I nodded meekly, “Yea. Stiles Stilinski at your service but not at the moment since I’m stuck in a hospital bed but if you ever need something you can probably ask or what not depends on what you need to right…” I trailed off laughing awkwardly.

Derek stared cocking his head to the side slightly.

“Don’t worry about it Stiles. This is the least I could do since my Uncle ran you over.”

“Uncle?” I asked curiously. Now that he mentioned it they did have the same nose as well as the same color of eyes…

“Sadly, yes.” he said with a nod. He turned to Isaac and Peter, “Lets go we have business to attend to if you boys have forgotten. It was nice meeting you all. Stiles hope you get better soon.” he said before he walked out leaving me here wondering what it would feel having that sexy stubble running over my skin.

“Dude, we just meet freaking Derek Hale!” Scott said excitedly.

“And he paid for all the medical expenses.” Ms. McCall said walking in with a clipboard.

“What?!”

“Your cleared to leave tomorrow morning if everything goes good tonight Stiles but we just want to keep you under observation for the night.” They all continued speaking and asking questioned that I sometimes managed to answer but my mind was still in shock and awe that I had meet the famous billionaire,  Derek Hale.


	5. Night Life

_The Kanima is heading towards some heavy populated area, if your going to do something do it now_ Peter’s voice could be heard over our pack link. Isaac sped up turning to match my pace but even though  he was doing his best he was failing. Even though he was catching up to me he was burning himself out and if he continued he wouldn’t be fighting at his full potential when we faced off against the Kanima.

 _ _Don’t you think I know that Derek, I’ll be fine I’ve gotten better the last few years I’ve been gone__  , Blue Beta said getting worked up but even though the situation angered he he slowed down until he was a few steps behind me.

Peter’s laughed echoed inside our heads, __Oh I would love to see that.__

Isaac’s anger began to spike again _ _, At least I wasn’t the retard who ran of the son of the Chief of Police! You’re a idiot you couldn’t even stop using your wolf reflexes!__

 _ _Both of you that is enough! Stop acting like children and focused will you, where is the creature now Peter?__ I growled. The anger from both of them was strong but it was something I could easily ignore. I still couldn’t believe they ran over that boy, he just a teenager. Even more astonishing I couldn’t believe that my first meeting with the Chief of Police was because we had  send his son to the hospital, that was   not the best way to get in his good grace.

I _ _t looks to be heading towards a club called The Jungle. By the speed it’s going it should be there in less than five minutes. Look alive boys, the party is about to start.__

True to his calculations the screams of panic began to be heard just a few blocks ahead. This time the creature wasn’t getting away from me, from us that easily.The stench of his scent began to burn my nose and when jumping the last building I saw the creature climbing into the second story window of the building.

 _ _Stay alert and protect the people, understood?__  I said to Isaac as we landed on the roof of The Jungle. He nodded, __Got it Alpha.__ As we made our way down the stairs people began rushing towards us as they fought to put as much distance between the monster and themselves. The Kanima was in the middle of the dance floor looking around and it seemed as if he was … looking around for something. He was flipping tables and growling and hissing at people as he send them flying with one swipe of his tail.

I roared and the creature turned towards us, he hissed and lunged. Blue Beta moved left while I moved right and just when he he was close enough we both lunged simultaneously. Blue Beta went for his legs while I went for is upper body. Just like the first time it seemed like no damage was being done. The Kanima grabbed one of Blue Beta’s ankles and send him flying across the room.

He swiped at me but managed to dodge but not before putting a few of my mini explosives all across his torso, I somersaulted away. The monster roared at me and took a step toward me but not before the explosives send a shock wave across the room as well as a cloud filled with debris.  Staying in a crouching position I waited to see what had occurred.

When the dust cleared I growled in anger, the Kanima had only been pushed back several steps.

“ ** _ ** _Where is it_**_**?” the creature hissed, I frowned.

 _ _Well, well, well it speaks.__  Peter’s voice rang in my mind. T _ _hat is quite interesting this wasn’t recorded in book…__

 _ _Keeping secrets from us Peter, what a surprise!__  Isaac said sarcastically as he joined me once again. A healing cut from his cheek was oozing blood. I flashed my eyes and he nodded in response.  The Kanima hissed again, “ ** _ ** _Where is it?_**_** ”

“What are you looking for?” I asked well more like snarled.

“ ** _ ** _Where is it_**_**?” he asked as if I hadn’t spoken at all.

A clear vile of liquid was thrown at the Kanima and it reared back roaring and hissing in pain as it skin sizzled and popped. Taking in the open opportunity Blue Beta lunged clawing at his exposed and bloody chest. The Kanima backhanded him but he dodged sending a roundhouse kick at the monster’s head.

A laugh was heard and I looked around trying to find the source only to see moving shadows. I sniffed at the air, it was the same scent from earlier. It smelled like spices and something wild, something enticing, something that had my taking deep breaths to see if I could get a better sniff.

“Alpha watch out!” Blue Beta shouted but it was already to late. My body crashed against the DJ stand when the creature’s tail send me soaring through the club and the spikes at the end of its tail piercing my skin.

“Ouch” a voice said through the ringing in my ears as I felt a hand caress my cheek, “That looked like it hurt”. I tried focusing on the voice but my vision was blurry, my senses dulling and my heart spiked in fear, what was going on?

 _ _Kanima venom paralyzes the victim, Isaac get him out now!__ Peter shouted in our minds.

“Don’t worry handsome” the mystery voice said as I sank into darkness, “I’ll handle the big bad lizard” those words were the last I heard before the darkness consumed me and a brush of lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't feel like im interacting with my readers enough so i just want to let you guys know that i love you all and that if you have any comments at all I'm open ears.


	6. Dying Wish

_The fire was in every corner of the room, every way I turned I saw flames dancing in bright yellows, orange and reds. The smoke gathering in the ceiling and slowly making its way down following my every move like a cloud of doom over my head._

_That however wasn’t what had my heart galloping in my chest, it wasn’t what had my skin sweating with fear, it wasn’t what had me trembling. No, the screams and pleas were what had me crumbling to my knees and making it difficult to move…_

_My cousin’s screaming…_

_My baby brother’s and sister’s howling in fear…_

_My Uncle Peter shouting in rage and pain …_

_The worst however, was the smell of burning flesh. The smell of burning fur and the screams and pleas that began to die slowly one by one and the connections I had with them snapping. The mind link that I had with every single one of my family members snapping and crumbling into nothing, into memories, into guilt, pain and rage._

_This was my fault, I thought as I looked around at the crumbling house. It was getting hard to breath but that didn’t matter to me anymore. I couldn’t feel my family anymore. I was alone, I couldn’t feel my family …_

_Tears feel down my cheeks and the skin sizzled. I deserved this … I deserved to be burned alive in a painful excruciating death as I chocked on smoke and dust. I couldn’t feel my body anymore…_

_I closed my eyes welcoming my death, welcoming my punishment…Derek!_

_Derek!!!_

_DEREK !_

Waking up taking a deep breaths and growling at the same time wasn’t the greatest combination and ended up coughing but I managed to recover on time as I crouched and looked around for any since of the Kanima or the mysterious shadow.

I wasn’t in that nightclub anymore, I was back at the den, back at the house. Well, it was a mansion now, after that tragedy I had rebuilt a mansion instead of a small cozy home like the one I had grown up living in. Where my old family house had once stood was now my back yard, The Hale Cemetery where those who had been murdered could now rest in peace.

I looked around my room. The windows open as a pleasantly cool breeze came in every few seconds, the lights to my room dimmed with a sleeping Isaac laying at the end of my king size bed while Peter was snoring loudly in one of the chairs with an open book resting on his chest rising and falling alone with every breath he took.

Isaac was covered in some bandages which caused some uneasiness since with our rapid healing should have not been necessary. Frowning I tried getting up only to wince as my abdomen exploded with pain. Pulling the blankets aside my frown deepened as I saw the bandages wrapped around my stomach and tinted with crimson.

Why wasn’t I healing?

“Derek?” a sleepy Isaac asked as he slowly sat up, “Your awake? How are you feeling?”

Peter snorted one last time before waking up his eyes zeroing in on my bloody bandages, “I’ll be back Nephew”.

“What happened to the Kanima?” I questioned as Peter was leaving the room, “Any fatal casualties?”

“Several with minor injuries while other are in critical conditions but nobody dead so far” Peter said before he entered the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom.

“What did the Kanima do to me?” I asked fighting back a growl of pain as I scooted towards the side of the bed and stood up. Isaac gave me a glare and shook his head in disposable but even so he said, “Well according to Peter their is a book called the Bestiary and according to that book that Peter has been hiding from us that creature is a supernatural being like us. Almost everything we’ve ever encountered here in Beacon City has been a supernatural creature!”

“It’s not my fault you pup aren’t bright enough to have put the pieces together. In all honestly it surprise me how slow you guys have been” Peter said as he walking in with a tray of food in one hand and a First-Aid kid in the other.

A vicious snarl tore out of me causing Isaac to jump and whimper, Peter narrowed his eyes at me,, “What?”

“Why would you keep such important information from me Peter? What’s going on in that fucking messed up head of yours that you don’t consider or simply understand what I’m trying to do here! Or maybe you don’t care, you don’t care how I’m trying to protect this city in how I’m trying to honor the memory of our family! Of your sister! Of your wife and daughters!” I roared.

Peter’s thundering roar was heard as he exploded in rage and lunged. Taking us both down as we bounced on the bed before he began clawing at me. I dodged and punched him in the jaw making his head snap back but he kept on fighting. He aimed low and he successfully managed to hit my wound and I hissed in pain and I felt as my beta form slipped in.

Rolling us over until he was under me I ran my claws down his chest ripping his expensive suit and leaving it in shreds. Peter howled and pushed me off with his feet and I followed suitly and crouched ready to pounce.

“Stop it! Guys!” Isaac said standing between us, Peter ignored him sidestepping on for Isaac to bring his elbow down on Peter’s back and he crumbled down. Isaac moved fast as he sat on top of him putting his hands behind his back, “Peter calm down!”

“DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER’S AGAIN!” Peter shouted outraged as he struggled trying to free himself from the hold Isaac had on him, “WELL ALL LOST FAMILY, WE ALL LOST OUR PACK, AND WHOSE FAULT WAS IT!?”

I felt my blood run cold, “WHOSE DAMN FAULT WAS IT DEREK?! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF THEM, YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BECOMED THE ALPHA OF THIS SO CALLED PACK, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!!!”

Isaac was breathing heavily and I could feel the waves of sadness while Peter’s mind was a burning inferno his mind going over images and memories and loved ones, Isaac’s breath hitched as we all the image of my mother and former Alpha only to follow by the memory of Peter’s burning flesh and he held the dead body of his wife and daughter.

“Enough” I said my voice cracking, “That’s enough.”

Walking out of the room my breathing speed up as I tried reigning in my emotions. Yes, the dead of my parents and family member had been my fault. I was the one who deserved to die, I was the one who should have died that night but I didn’t. The death of my family was on my me and it was something that I am going to carry to my grave but in the mean time I was going to do the only thing I could. I was going to honor the memory of my mother and grant her dying wish.


	7. Fox

As soon as I woke up I knew what had happened and I couldn’t help but scream into my pillow in frustration, how in the name of Jesus did they not notice I was gone?! It’s a freaking hospital for crying out loud and the icing on the cake would be me being the Sheriff’s kid I know for a fact that my dad had Deputy Parrish watching my door.

The fox laughed and I couldn’t help but glare at the ceiling as I changed positions, _Where the hell did you take me, take us last night?!_

_****Well good morning to you too.** ** _

I closed my eyes trying to control myself ** _ ** _,_**_** _We are the same person Fox and your being unfair for taking me somewhere when I’m in the hospital injured and-_

I could practically feel Fox rolling it eyes at me inside my head ur… mind? Having this alter-ego really, really and I mean really aggravated me. You could say that another reason why the vigilante known as Alpha captivated my attention wasn’t only because of heroism and good looks but because the moment he showed up so did this guy… err alter ego of mine.

_**Your all healed and you know it even before you went to bed last night your body had made a full recovery thus I felt like going out and having some fun, Fox purred in delight.** _

_Why would you do that?_

_**Because this is my body too!** _

_Says who!_

_**Stiles, I’ve been in the shadows of  your mind since the moment you were born. We are the same person the only difference would be that I have a better sense of fashion and I love to have some fun and actually enjoy life.** _

_Well I’m sorry my definition of fun doesn’t involve trying to get myself killed!_ I said sarcastically.

 ** _I don’t know what your talking about,_** Fox said with disinterest.

_We got shot!_

**Oh would you let it go we healed!**

_Your ruining my life! Why cant you just leave me alone and leave! Just get out of my head!_

**_That was hurtful_** , the Fox said pouting and I sighed in defeat since I knew that I had actually hurt his, my feelings.

_I just want to be normal again._

_**You know you never have been so don’t pretend that you ever have. You felt it that tingling when you feel the wind in your face or when you smell that freshness when you go to the Preserve or the Park. You feel something calling you, calling us… Stiles we are one person when will you accept that, accept me. I’m still you.** _

_I don’t know Fox. I honestly don’t know, I just need time … what happened last night? I remember music… yea … did you actually go out and party?_  I asked trying to change the subject. I might not always get alone with my alter-ego but it was like sharing an apartment with an annoying roommate you had to make the best of the situation.

_**You could say I did since I chased Alpha and his new cute side-kick into that club called The Jungle and they happened to be chasing the Kanima.** _

I gasped in shock, _What happened?_

**_The Kanima isn’t like anything they have encountered… I helped them out and gave that delicious hunk of meat a present._ **

_What kind of present…?_ **** I _a_ sked warily.

**_Well of kiss of course from yours truly!_ **

_WHAT?!_

**_Relax honey he was unconscious from the venom of the Kanima._ **

_WHAT?!_

**_He’s alive don’t worry I gave him an antidote._ **

_WHAT?!_

**_What?_ **

_Where are you getting the time to make antidotes and chase the Kanima? How long have you been chasing it._

**_Oh Stiles there is still so much for you to learn… but sadly that’s classified information._ **

_Your me! How could it bee classified?_

**_Yes but even so as soon as I tell you your going to go tell our Dad._ **

_I wouldn’t tell him per say…_

**_Then who?_ **

_… Alpha of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I would really want to know what you guys think of this so please don't be afraid to leave a comment or what not. Sorry about the grammar and spelling errors. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR DC.


	8. The Alpha and The Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated, yay!!!  
> and sorry for such a short chapter but i will update again tomorrow for sure so just wait and see guys!

The night was cold and dark. But hey, it is night so of course it’s gonna be dark but I couldn’t help it. I was nervous, what if Alpha didn’t show up? Fox said he knew a way to contact them, that the Commissioner had his phone number so who would blame me if his phone mysteriously became missing a couple of hours ago. 

 _This doesn't seem like such a good idea now,_ I thought nervously as I bit on my thumbnail.

 ** _Hey I’m just going along. Who wouldn’t want to see thank hunk every chance you could get,_** Fox practically purr making me shake my eyed but I couldn’t fight the smile that spread across my face.

 _Well… I can’t argue with that._ I said and I could hear his laugh echoing inside my head.

I check my phone for the fifth time since I arrived. I had told him to meet me here almost half an hour ago. Alpha wasn’t one to be late, he shouldn't be late to this meeting, for crying out loud I had Kanima information that nobody had!

“Why did you ask me to meet?” a strong male voice said from behind me. I turned around so fast that I actually ran into the source of the voice. Alpha. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into those deep red eyes.

“Answer the question” he growled his eyes turning a deeper shade of ruby if that was even possible.

“I-I have-ur I -” I tried saying but no words came out, I wasn’t scared or nervous but for some reason I found it hard to breath, I found it hard to stand straight or think straight.

He growled causing me to take a step back and try and put some distance between us, “I have information”.

“So you say but what information could you have, how come you didn’t already give it to the Chief of Police or the Commissioner since they are your family?” he asked advancing towards me.

I frowned, “How did you know that.”

“I do my research Stiles Stilinski” he said causing a shiver to run down my spine when he said my name.

 ** _Oh I wish he would say my name!_**  Fox purred seductively causing my face to heat up when I  saw the explicit image of … oh wow I didn’t bend know my body could bend that way!

 ** _The things I could do to that body!_**   ** _All the bites, all the licks! All that delicious skin to explore and call ours._** He said lustfully as I desperately tried to ignore him.

“Who are you working for?” Alpha asked.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked bewildered as I tried and put more distance between us. He was semi-crouching as he advanced towards me. His eyes calculating and cautious taking in every move I made.

“There has to be some reason why you would come to me instead of the Police” he said as he got closer and I somehow got cornered against the ledge of the building. His arms trapping me in as he leaned closer and I couldn’t help but take a deep breath and take in his musky scent.

“Why me, Stiles?” he asked.

“Because we trust you for some reason” I answered truthfully.

“We?” he asked. He sounded angry, upset. “Who is we?”

Suddenly, before I could answer his question and tell him all about my alter-ego I felt Fox push inside my brain. I felt him taking control and pushing me away from the control panel until I was where he always is. I was suddenly the back set driver and he was the one at the wheel. Fox was the one talking to Alpha now.

**_“Well, me handsome. I’m the Fox that has saved your life more times that you can count!”_ **

Oh, shit! This could not end well…


	9. The Alpha and The Fox Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! ENJOY!

_Previously on The Red Eyed Knight…_

_“Because we trust you for some reason” I answered truthfully._

_“We?” he asked. He sounded angry, upset. “Who is we?”_

_Suddenly, before I could answer his question and tell him all about my alter-ego I felt Fox push inside my brain. I felt him taking control and pushing me away from the control panel until I was where he always is. I was suddenly the back set driver and he was the one at the wheel. Fox was the one talking to Alpha now._

_**“Well, me handsome. I’m the Fox that has saved your life more times that you can count!”** _

_Oh, shit! This could not end well…_

When Stiles Stilinski had called me a few hours ago saying he had information about the Kanima I didn’t know what to think. What kind of information could he be talking about? How had he gotten said information? Why did he want to tell me instead of the police, instead of his father?

Watching him from the shadows, I couldn’t deny that he had something that called to me. I remember when I meet him at the hospital, his eyes bright with fire as he defend himself from Peter. His mouth uncontrollable as he spoke the first words he could think.

I liked that, that meant he was an honest person and that he wouldn’t be able to lie well.

He reminded me of a rabbit when I cornered him in, his heart jack hammering in his chest and his scent spiking with excitement and worry? He didn’t smell of fear, worry I would understand but excitement? That bewildered me.

“Why me, Stiles?” I asked watching his face for any sign of betrayal or lies.

“Because we trust you for some reason” he said without any sign of his heart spiking. We, who was we? I for some reason angry, angry that someone else I didn’t know about knew that he was here with me. Furious that I didn’t know if this second person could be trusted.

“We? Who is we?” I growled.

Stiles opened his mouth but before he could say a word something strange happened. His eyes widened in alarm and his heart skipped a beat. Suddenly his scent began to change that of   honey, nutmeg and teenage hormones to that of something wild and spicy like cinnamon. His expression change to one of a rabbit to that of a … a…

“Well, me handsome. I’m the fox that has saved your life more times that you can count” Stiles said his voice sounding dangerously flirty. I frowned taking a step back my head cocking to the side as I took another deep breath.

It was the same spell from the banquet night, it was the same smell from the night club.. but how?

“Stiles?”

Stiles giggled his eyes a deeper shade of amber that before as a wide smile spread across his lips showing of his teeth, they looked sharper that before.

“No silly, I’m Fox”

“Fox?” I asked baffled

Stiles/Fox giggled against taking a step towards he and began circling me looking me up and down, “Yup. I’m Stiles alter-ego. More like Stiles other half if I do say so myself. Stiles is a shapeshifter but he just won’t accept this other half of him.”

“Shapeshifter’s have been unheard of in this last century” I said.

Fox licked his lips as he began circling me, “I dunno about that handsome but I’m pretty sure we aren’t as common as werewolves like you”

I froze, “What did you just say?”

“Oh please. You’re a werewolf, an alpha wolf at that. Tell me, how dominating are you?” he whispered in my ear before licking at my cheek. I jerked back, shock at his sudden action. Fox grinned wickedly his pupils blown wide, his scent thickening with arousal.

“Tell me handsome, would you have me under you withering in pleasure as you pound into me or would you give me the pleasure of riding you” he said seductively as he advance and had me cornered. This had never happened to me before.

My wolf had risen, interesting at this creature that wanted to bed with us. The true us, I shook my head trying to clear it from the situation at hand. Fox wrapped his arms around my neck and wrapped his arms around my  waist as he began to bit and nibble at my neck.

I groan and the Fox giggled, “Did I hit a spot there Alpha. My Alpha” he said causing me and my wolf to growl in pleasure and approval.

Running my hands up and down his waist and feeling all those delicious curves that could be ours it was almost impossible to muster the strength to push him away. Almost. Fox pouted looking disappointed I we had the urge to just suck at those exquisite rosy-pink lips.

Before he could say anything his scent changed again, it became a sweet nutmeg with a hint of honey. His eyes softening to that of melted amber his smile disappearing.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD HE JUST MADE OUT WITH YOU. OH MY GOD WE JUST MADE OUT WITH ALPHA.” Stiles said, almost shouted in disbelief. His cheeks turning a apple-red his scent spiking with the hint of arousal as he began biting his bottom lip.

I couldn’t help but growl with want, I want this boy. I wanted to make the son of the Chief of Police mine.

“So, werewolves huh? Who would have thought” he said meekly as he started at me shyly.


	10. Bike Ride

“So, where are we going?” Stiles shouted over the roar of the motorcycle as we speed past a red light. The most logical thing to do would have been to get the information from Stiles and bolt threatening to rip his throat out with my teeth if he ever mention our meeting to anyone.

However, for some reason I had thrown that thought out the window and was taking Stiles with me until I could figure out what my next move should be.

“Dude!” he said as he his hold around my waist tighten when I came close to a semi-truck. I couldn’t help but grin as he pulled himself  as close to me as he could. He was warm.

“Where are we going? Stop driving so fast your gonna get us killed!” he shouted.

“I know what I’m doing!”

“What did you say? I can’t hear you!” I shook my head. I couldn’t take him to The Den since Peter would be there. I couldn’t take him to the Mansion since he couldn’t know my identity, at least not yet. Was Stiles Stilinski trustworthy?

_What’s the meaning of this?_ Peter’s voice rang in my head and I couldn’t help but sigh.

_This is Stiles._

_I see that. What are you doing with him?_

_He has information about the Kanima._

_How?_

_It’s complicated. What did you want?_ I asked as I took a sharp turn causing Stiles to squeak with fear and I grinned. I had discovered how much I liked the sounds Stiles made when he was scared, excited and my favorite when he was turned on.

_You do know you’re an hour late to the Charity event that is taking place at the Mansion. People are beginning to question if your going to make an appearance. I suggest you get what you need and get there as soon as possible._

I growled, _I’ll be there soon._

I drove around aimlessly for a couple of minutes trying to collect my thoughts and come up with a game plan. I couldn’t leave Stiles alone for countless reasons. He was the son of the Chief as soon as they find out he had any connection with me or the Kanima he would be watched 24/7. He could also go back on his deal to give me information about the Kanima, he could be hunted down by the Kanima as well. Finally, the most important reason of all: My wolf and I were not ready to let Stiles go.

I stopped the bike a mile away from the Mansion and even from here I could see the bright lights that came from the house. It looked nice but not inviting, not like when we had our family gathering where the house was filled with laughter and the warmth of the Pack, of my family.

“Why did we stop? Where are we? Are you gonna kill us?” Stiles asked his voice laced with a hint of panic.

“Why would I drag you all the way over here and kill you when I could have done it in the rooftop where we were alone?” I ask as I got off. He shrugged sheepishly as he ran a hand through his helmet hair. His shirt had ridden up reveling some pale dotted flesh that looked good, great actually almost to the point where my wolf was hungry to get a taste.

Stiles cleared his throat as his cheeks began to tint with pink, he pulled his shirt down and we couldn’t help but feel disappointed, “What are we doing here then?”

“I have a party to attend to. I can’t have you leave my side, at least not yet. Your coming with me”.

“What party? Are you going dressed like that?” he asked cocking his head to the side. I shook my head pulling open a compartment of the bike revealing a tuxedo that was wrapped in a plastic.

“What kind of party was this again?” he asked as he eyed the expensive tux.

“A charity event in the Hale Mansion” I said as I handed him a suit. It belonged to Isaac and Stiles looked to be his size even though we did not like how Stiles would end up smelling like the young pup.

“What?” Stiles squeaked out in shock. Taking a deep breath I could also smell his excitement. Stiles was a strange one.

“We. Are. Going. To. A. Charity. Event. At. Hales.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at me, his eyes firing up, “I’m not dumb, asshole. I’m just surprise your trusting me with your secret identify”.

I shook my head, “You won’t know who I am”.

He frowned, “Then -”

“I’ll drop you of at the gate. You’ll go in and I’ll be there to you just won’t know it’s me.”

“That’s not fair” he pouted drawing my eyes to his pink lips.

“Life isn’t fair Stiles. Grow up.” I said crossing my arms over my chest as I stood and waited.

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you.”

“To do what?” he asked confused.

I sighed, “Get changed Stiles”

His eyes widened, “Here?”

“Where else?” I asked

“Out here in the open where anyone who drives by can see me?” he asked.

“No one is gonna see you just get dress will you we don’t have all day and your trying my patience” I growled out. He stuck his tongue out at me and I couldn’t help but snort, “Real mature Stiles”.

“Whatever! Can you at least turn around or something?!”

I frowned, “Why?”

“Why?! Because I don’t want you to see me naked!”

I rolled my eyes and but otherwise I didn’t move. Stiles growled and I couldn’t help but be impress, it didn’t sound bad at all. His eyes flashed gold before shifting back to the normal amber color.

“Would it honestly kill you to just turn around for five seconds!” he shouted.

I narrowed my eyes.

“Seriously!” he said after a moment of silence he sighed, “Please can you turned around?”

“You have a minute” I said turning around and began to count.

 

* * *

 

 

 Alpha needed to tone it down a notch, telling me what to do! Ha! I barely listen to my own father and he wanted to boss me around and keep me close to his side, for what? Why didn’t he just asked and have all of this be done with so I could go and hang out with Scott.

**_You shouldn’t be like that with him._ **

_Oh put a cork on it! I’m not happy with you at all! What on earth were you thinking saying that kind of stuff to him! And kissing him! You kissed him!_

**_We kissed him,_** Fox said with delight as I finished zipping up the dress pants. **_And I , no we would gladly do it again._** I couldn’t fight the blush that began spreading across my face. Fuck, we had kissed Alpha and … it was amazing. His stubble… and his lips and oh is deliciously sculptured body!

Fox giggled, **_He’s watching us. He likes us!_**

_What?_ I asked looking up as I finished putting my sneakers on only to find Alpha looming over us. Shit, I still had my dress shirt unbuttoned and the way that he was looking at us made me rethink if I even wanted it buttoned at all.

“What are you looking at?” I asked as I hastily did the buttons to the shirt. Alpha said nothing only continued watching us with those mesmerizing crimson eyes.

“What now?”I asked when I was done. Alpha approached and I was surprised when he began doing my tie.

“I drive you to the Hale Mansion and you blend in”

“And you?” I asked fighting a shiver when he brushed his fingers against my neck.

“I’ll be around. But don’t forget, I’m watching you. So don’t try any funny business, that goes for you and Fox as well”.

**_Oh honey… its cute how he thinks he can control us that easily…  As much as I like this handsome man I want to have some fun. This night is gonna be one to remember that I guarantee it._ **


	11. Gala

I felt like a clown. I mean, yes I do act like a doofus most of the time however that’s by choice … well kinda by choice I guess since I had the personality of a clown most of the time… Yea I wasn’t helping my case here. Even so, I felt like a clown (not in the good way) since all of these people kept giving me the why-are-you-here-peasant kind of look, has anybody ever look at you like that before?

I mean I was wearing Armani, for crying out loud!

But I guess wearing Armani with bright green converse wasn’t helping my case…

 _ **Want me to claw their eyes out?**_ Fox asked sweetly.

I shook my head, _Don’t even think about it. Derek Hale will have our heads and we kind of owe the guy since he paid our hospital bill and all…_

I looked around at the crowd again. They were good-looking people among them, I saw some of the top reporters that appeared in the morning news. I saw doctor’s ,huh will you look at that Melissa’s boss was here. I saw the Mayor and the Deputy Mayor as well … I wouldn’t be surprised if my Dad and the Commissioner had been invited as well.

Wait, I thought tensing up.

 _ **Would Father be mad if he saw us here?**_ Fox asked.

 _I really don’t wanna find out, do you?_ I asked looking around for any sign of the old man. _Can’t you sniff him out or something?_

_**Yes, I can. But so can you, just make sure nobody sees our eyes since they will shift color he stated simply.** Easy for him to say since it came naturally for him._

_It will to you too Stiles. Just let go._

I was debating it. I didn’t want to give into the temptation of choosing but this was for a good cause if it could help avoid me and my dad crossing paths at this gala. However before I could choose to do so I felt someone pat me in the bad.

Isaac Lahey-Hale stood next to me with a beer bottle in his other hand. I had done my research on him and Peter after the whole car incident. Isaac Lahey-Hale had been adopted into the family when he was in his tweens after his Father got busted. It was said that he and Derek’s younger sister Cora had meet in elementary and had been friends ever since. Isaac was actually was actually two years younger than me since he was sixteen. But the story goes… well according to the police file that Isaac’s father had been a member of the Mafia that had been under the control of Gerard Argent at the time. His father used him as a punching bag and one night he was going to sell him into a sex ring to fuel his addiction but some how the cops got wind of it and busted the whole deal. Isaac got adopted by the Hales and they all lived happily ever after … well at least until the fire happened…

“Stiles” Isaac said waving his hand in front of my face.

I smiled sheepish, “Sorry man, my mind was somewhere else”.

“No worries” he smiles, “I didn’t know you had been invited”.

“It was a last minute thing. It caught me by surprised if I do say so myself” I lied smoothly. He raised an eyebrow and I smiled, “I didn’t know that they were offering beer” I said trying to change the subject.

“Their not. I got it from my fridge, all this sparkling champagne and shit. Its gross, you can’t go wrong with some good old natural beer” he said taking a big gulp before winking and I just rolled my eyes in amusement.

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinking?” I questioned.

“Not when you’re a Hale” he stated.

“Is that so?” Peter asked from behind me squeak in surprise causing several people to shoot my a dirty look. Assholes.

Isaac rolled his eyes, “Don’t you have anything better to do than babysitting me”.

“Who said it was you who I’m babysitting?” he asked in pure annoyance.

“It isn’t me hopefully” I said jokingly but he didn’t crack a smile, “Wait, hold up your babysitting me?!”

“Never said that”.

“But your not denying it” I shot back outraged.

He rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Isaac, “You know he doesn’t approve of you drinking”.

Isaac sighed, “It’s just one beer”.

“That one to many Isaac.” Derek Hale said appearing at my side causing me to jump up in the hair in shock. What the hell was it with people appearing out of thin air?!

Isaac shot me an amused look.

Peter looked bored.

Derek Hale just stared at me. It feel strange having his attention on me like that, observing my every move, his eyes running from the top of my messy styled hair to my bright colored converse. It was unnerving to say the least.

“Hello” I said nervously.

“Stiles, its nice to see you again” he acknowledge, “How have you been?”

“Healing”

“Good” he remarked, “Isaac stop drinking. Peter come with me please, I need to speak to you in private. It was nice seeing you again Stiles, enjoy the gala” he stated before walking away not looking back to see if Peter would follow or not. He smiled at me though, he had a nice smile ... he had bunny teeth.

“Ha. Looks like someone’s in trouble” Isaac sang happily.

Peter sneered but followed without a word.

“Wonder what that was about?” I wondered out loud trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. 

“It’s nothing to worry about Stiles. Want to go and eat some food?” he asked.

“Here?”

“No silly” he laughed, “Out in a restaurant or fast food joint”.

“Oh, I can’t”.

“Why not?” he questioned.

“Well, because I kind of promise someone I would say here.”

“Who?” it sound like he was interrogating me or something.

“He’s a friend I guess. He said he was going to be here so I’m waiting for him and all” I said rubbing the back of my neck smiling slightly. Isaac just stared at me, it was as if he was actually looking at me for the first time, his eyes kept running over my features as if looking for something.

“You know if you take a picture it would last longer” I joked. Before he could say anything however a roar was heard and the doors to the ballroom exploded. The room was silent for one second and then all hell broke loose.

People began to shout and scream.

The guest began to run, pushing and fighting to get away.

The roar was heard again but even though I could pinpoint from where it was coming from I couldn’t see anything will all the debris and dust that was clearing away slowly.

 ** _The Kanima,_** Fox growled.

 _Here? Now, why?_ I thought trying not to panic.

“ ** _WHERE IS IT? WHERE!!!_** ” the beast roared as I heard it come closer into the room. People pushed and scream and I almost got trampled that is until I crawled under a table that was still standing surprisingly.

_What is the Kanima talking about? What is it looking for?_

I could sense the hesitation coming from Fox, _What do you know, what are you not telling me?_

 _ **I know what it’s looking for**. _ He said after a second of silence.

 _And that is?_ I questioned.

**_Its looking for us._ **

“What?!”

In that moment the table that I had been hiding under flipped and in front of me stood the monster that had been terrorizing the city and apparently the reason behind that was because of me, because of us. The Kanima blinked, sniffed and I swear it smiled, “ ** _FOUND YOU LITTLE FOX”_**.

“ ** _Oh shit_** ” I said just as his fist came down on us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think?


	12. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT GUYS! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!

I felt as if every single bone in my had been shattered in a million tiny pieces. The Kanima was laughing, or at least it sounds as if that hissing scratchy sound that he was making was some sort of laughter.

“ _ **Did I hurt you little fox**_? ” it asked.

“ _ **Not even close**_ ” Fox and I said in union. I was perplexed to say the least, that could not be possible. I mean it should not have been able to happened since we had not united into one …

I groan in pain as the Kanima snatched me up and began squishing, it feel as if my ribs were being caved in. I was finding it hard to breathe, I mean that could be expected since I was pretty sure some of my ribs were broken …. shit maybe my arm too.

“ ** _We’ve been looking for you little fox_** ” it hissed out as he ran his serpent-like tongue over his big needle like teeth.

“ _ **What took you so long? Did you get lost or something?**_ ” we asked again and I couldn’t stop how freak out I was feeling. I mean yes a monster was a few minutes from probably killing me for my smart mouth but this was not possible. Fox could only speak if it was him who was in control, if it was him who could move and at the moment since it was my smart mouth that was pushing us over the cliff …. well he was by all odds not the one in control.

The Kanima tightened his hold and I couldn’t help but shout out in pain, it laughed again, “T _ **he Master is waiting for you. We do not keep the Master waiting**_ ” it said as he began to walk towards the large hole that was in the wall.

“ _ **Master**_ ”  We asked, “ ** _Who’s this Master?_** ”

“ _ **The Master is strong,**_

_**The Master is powerful,** _

_**The Master is feared,** _

_**The Master rose from Death,** _

_**The Master will make this city fall to it’s knees it-**_ ”

“STILES!” We both turned around simultaneously and my heart lurched and dropped to the pit of my stomach. Dad and Commissioner Argent were running towards us their guns out and ready as they aimed at the creatures head.

“NO!” I shouted as I began to struggle, “Get away! Commissioner get him away from here!”

I could see the pain in my father’s eyes. The fear and distress and it killed me because he didn’t need to go through the pain of losing me too. He wouldn’t be able to bear it…

“Put my son down now!” he shouted out furiously.

The Kanima laughed it eyes gleaming, “ ** _Make me_** ”.

Just then half a dozen small black spheres came flying through the hair and heading our way, _**Alpha!**_

The Kanima’s hold on me tightened and I didn’t even think that was possible. I couldn’t help the screams of pure agony that exploded out of me as a heard  more of my ribs crack. My vision blurred, my breath escaped my lungs and my throat felt raw.

Many things happened in the seconds that followed.

First, the sphere’s exploded into a cloud of mist that had the Kanima shriek in pain since the water was the Kanima’s weakness. It was like acid on it’s skin as his chest and neck began to hiss and bubble.

Second, the Kanima in his moment of pain actually throw me across the room and I went flying. I was scared to be honest, so was Fox because we didn’t want to die, we were not ready to die. But the moment that my body made contact with the wall I wish I was dead. I couldn’t breathe. I could feel my body and if was as if it was consumed in fire and drenched in acid.

The rest was a blur.

I could hear the roar of the Kanima.

I could hear the shouts of people.

I could hear several calling my name but I was drowning in pain and my own blood.

I was coughing up blood, I was going to die.

“Stiles” many said as they began to surround me. Dad was crying, somebody was touching my head, someone was moving my body and I whimpered in pain.

“Stiles. Stiles can you hear me? Stiles? It’s me Alpha… Stiles please say something” he pleaded and he layed my head over his lap or at least I’m pretty sure that is what it was.

“Alpha” I managed to choke out as I coughed up more blood.

“Stiles … I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I should have protected you better” he  said as he ran his hands over my hair.”

“Not… not.. fault… yours .. not yours”

 **Stiles…** Fox whispered in my ear.

**Stiles.**

**Stiles its going to be okay.**

“Gonna … okay.. be okay…” I managed to choke out before the darkness submerged me into the dark abyss.


	13. Revelation

Everything seemed to happen in a speed that was hard for me to follow and stop the Kanima for hurting Stiles. Looking at his limp body in my arms, his pale mole-dotted skin covered and smeared in blood.  

I was just gone for a couple of minutes. But I should have known better by now that anything could happen in a short period of time. I still couldn’t believe it though, I had just been gone to get my gear from my bedroom and when I returned Stiles was being held by the Kanima as his body had been covered by cuts and bruises. His eyes however had been bright with a fire that I had never seen in anyone ever before. He was not afraid… at least not for himself but for those around him.

“Is .. is he …?” his Father asked before another heart clenching sob came out.

“No” I answered, “He’s still alive. He’s still breathing”.

It was true. I could barely hear it however, I could hear the slow almost dull thumps his heart was making. I could hear the rattling and gurgling sound his lungs were making as he took slow breaths.

“Then what are we still doing here?!” he shouted, “We have to take him to the hospital! We have to save my son!”.

“No” I protested.

“Excuse me?!”  he fumed, “Who the hell do you think you are at telling me what to do? At telling me what to or not to do with the life of my son?!”

He began making his way towards us. His face an angry red as he reached for his son but I pulled Stiles closer and flashed my eyes at his father, that didn’t help at all as he pulled his gun out and pointed it between my eyes the steel cold to the touch.

“Give me my son now you bastard”.

“We can’t take him to the hospital. We can’t do that unless we what the Kanima destroying the building and killing a great number of civilians. We can’t unless you want your son to be sentenced to a life of entertainment for others and seen as a freak!” I growled.

The Chief of Police frowned, his gun lowering slowly, “What the hell are you talking about Alpha?”

“He’s talking about how your son inherited more that just his personality and looks from your late wife” Peter said as he approached with gurney while Isaac walked behind him geared up as well as pushing a cart filled with medical equipment.

“Peter?” both the Chief and Commissioner asked in union.

“Good evening gentlemen. Lift him into the gurney so I can begin treating your weak little pet” he said and I growled in response for his comment but I did as he said. Getting up on my feet as carefully as I could so I wouldn’t hurt him. Stiles whimpered and I whined in response. Peter smirked. Isaac however, was seeing Stiles with new eyes.

“What are you talking about Peter? What’s wrong with Stiles?”

“Well beside the obvious problem. Stiles happens to be a rare for of supernatural that many have thought to be extinct, he’s a shapeshifter”.

“That’s not possible” The Chief said in shock, “Your saying my son can change to whatever he wants to be and so could his mother?”.

“No, not quite.” I answered, “Stiles at least has already chosen a form, Stiles is a fox.”

“A fox?” Commissioner asked warily.

“Shapeshifter’s have the ability to change into whatever animal they want. So shapeshifters according to history can chose to change into any animal but it comes with the consequences of a short life span than normal. However, if they chose one animal life span isn’t a danger and it is a permanent change and he will gain abilities like rapid healing, sharper sense of smell and hearing etc. Stiles has not fully accept that change so he developed a double personality.”

“That has changed” Peter  chipped in.

“What do you mean?”

“Stiles has began merging with his other personality cant you tell. Most of the smaller non-life threatening injuries have began to heal and his scent. It’s different from the first time we meet”.

We all looked at Stiles body in the gurney. Some of the bruises that had been across his skin had vanished but his scent…, “Your wrong but you do have a point as well”.

“He’s not healing?” The Chief croaked. His scent was filled with so many emotions, fear, pain, anger …

“Not that’s not it. When Stiles changed personality to that of the Fox his personality wasn’t the only thing that changed. His eyes, his voice and teeth but especially his scent. It became something wild and not human but now I can smell his scent changing as if it being combined with everything that makes up Stiles.”

“But why?” Commissioner asked.

“To heal of course” Peter said as he injected the IV needle into Stiles arm, “The damage was to great to heal as a human, the damage was to great and mixed with the adrenaline that he was experiencing his body took the drastic measures and the part of his body that was supernatural began dominating over the human part of him”.

“What are you trying to say there Peter?” his father asked warily.

“It means… it means that the Stiles that just got attacked my not be the same when he wakes up. Stiles will be different.”

The Chief didn’t say anything, he stared at the body of his son as Peter began cleaning his wounds, “I don’t care. As long as my son recovered from this… I love my son and nothing will change that”.

“Hate to break the emotional moment that’s going on but what’s going to happen to Stiles now?” Isaac butted in.

“Where are you taking my son?”

“Yes, Alpha. Where are we taking this young pup too?” Peter questioned.

“To the Den”.


End file.
